


Shut Up

by HSR (helena_s_renn)



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Ball Gag, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-16
Updated: 2005-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/HSR
Summary: They’ve had this little standoff before.Sean is nosy.
Relationships: Sean Bean/Viggo Mortensen
Kudos: 3





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from my old LJ. Original publication date used.

“Viggo, who was your mentor?” The question comes out of nowhere, as they sit reading quietly in Sean’s living room.

“You mean, my Master?”

“Yeah… right.”

They’ve had this little standoff before. Every time, Viggo gets that misty look in his eyes, like he’s a thousand miles away, and Sean gets a little hot barb-wire of jealousy lancing his guts. Not because he had a Master. Sean has reaped the benefits of that infinitely. The fact that he won’t say the man’s name, that it is withheld, shows him that not all things are shared yet, between them. Still, he asks. “Tell me who he is.”

“Nope.”

“Why?”

“It shouldn’t matter. It DOESN’T matter. He taught me all kinds of invaluable lessons, endurance, techniques… but it’s my past. I’m with you now.”

Sean has thought of a new tack in the last few days, and he tries it now. “So… were you always a top, a Dom, whatever you call it? I mean, how would he teach you how far a person could go?” Deliberately, he kept his tone interested, but light.

None-the-less, Viggo turns his stare on him appraisingly. “I always was, yes, by nature. But I had to learn to submit, too. Had to learn what it felt like, on the other end of things. When I was younger, I was a lot more hot-tempered and quick to get angry. He taught me… the uselessness of all that. Trained it right out of me. Well, over time.”

Sean crosses his legs to the other side, wanting to hide what the idea of Viggo-the-bottom is doing to him. “Trained? Was he strict? Were you beaten a lot?”

Snorting, Viggo tells him, “You better believe it. It wasn’t easy, learning to be someone’s boy. Not for me, anyway. I thought I could talk my way out of things. Or scream and yell my way out of them. Whatever. Not likely. The bastard used a ball gag on me. Damn, do I hate those things. But… you learn to tolerate, even like, whatever they choose. It’s all part of the mindset.”

“I can’t imagine you… ‘Yes, master; no, master.’”

“Probably a large percentage of the world couldn’t imagine that of you, either. But someday, Sean…” His eyes narrow, then go back to normal. Sean gets the feeling that there are plans for him beyond his reckoning. “No, I’m not a sub, but I can go there. Neither are you Sean, I don’t think. And you’re toppish, but you’re not a Dom.” A shrug. “I don’t know what you are.”

Sean gives him a disgusted look. “Thanks a lot.”

“Would you care to name it yourself? You defy categorization. Which is why I’m prefect for you.” Viggo bares his teeth in almost a smile. Or a grimace. Or a warning. “So, then, what would be your prefect end result? Do you want to have a boy, a sub? Have to take the lead every time and walk the thin line? Because that’s what Doms do. The rewards are many, of course.”

“I’m sure,” the Brit responds dryly.

Shaking his head, Viggo corrects him, “You think it’s easy to have to always know exactly what to do? To be in perfect control?” A little smile plays at the corners of his mouth. “How about… getting a brand-new, raw, mouthy bottom under you who gets you so mad, you’re ready to beat his ass till the skin is flayed or else fuck him into next week when he doesn’t deserve it yet.”

“Uh…” Sean is confused, evidenced by his rather dense expression. “Deserve it?”

Viggo’s glad to have learned to be patient. This man is at square one, whatever that might be with him. It is for both of them to learn, step by step. “Yes, one must work up to that. A new slave, or boy, depending on the situation, must learn to serve. Selflessly. And learn to love to. It can be difficult with an upstart, like I was, who thinks they’re above all that.” He stops for a moment, shaking his head with that same musing look again. “Yep, I gave him a run for his money.”

“So… What’s his name?”

“Shut up, Sean, or I might use one of those on you!”

“Yes, master,” Sean chirps sweetly.

One light eyebrow goes up—way up. “On your knees, boy,” comes an extremely strict, military bark. Surprised, Sean does it. “Open your mouth. Hands behind you.” Again, Sean obeys, but not as quickly, and with that infuriating/arousing cockiness. “And stay that way.”

After several minutes, Viggo returns with the promised item. Already, Sean’s open mouth has filled up with spit and he wants to swallow it, but that is damn impossible, with it open. Humming under his breath, Viggo wedges the ball between Sean’s teeth and fastens the strap behind his head. Then he goes around, and squats before the kneeling man. “Tonight, you’re going to learn to shut up. Though, I imagine, I might need to ‘lesson’ you on this subject many times.”

While Sean digests that, he backs up and sits in his chair. Picks up his book. Begins to read.

It takes only five minutes before Sean is fidgeting. “Don’t move, boy,” Viggo orders sternly. “I’m only going to say this once… there might be a reward in it for you, if you do as you’re told.”

Sean is spoiling to demand what will happen if he doesn’t do what he’s told. But of course he can’t. His nostrils flare, but he goes back to motionless…

…For maybe twelve minutes this time, by Viggo’s reckoning. He’s starting to breathe unnaturally, too, getting claustrophobic about the thing in his mouth. From personal experience, Viggo is aware of how very uncomfortable they can be to ‘wear’ for a long time. He won’t subject Sean to that, only enough to push him out of his comfort zone. “Breathe normally, Sean. It isn’t going away. You’ll need to figure out how to deal with it.”

A moment after that, when the labored breaths sound a bit more regulated, he continues. “Good boy. Do you want a clue about… ‘who?’” That needs no explanation. The other man’s green eyes spark up, making him look like an eager youth. “Mmmm… I’d like to see you crawl, Seanie.” This made the blond eyebrows come together in the middle, an indignant “mmph!” sound from behind the gag. Viggo ignores him and goes back to reading again.

This time, he is ready before Sean is. But he waits, and after a little while, he looks up to find the proud switch-baby not only kneeling, but with his forearms flat to the floor and his flaxen head bowed between. By his count it has taken only seventeen minutes and forty-one seconds, but somehow, that nice prime number seems like the perfect round figure. Reaching one-handedly behind Sean’s head, he unsnaps the straps. The other man’s teeth open just enough to spit out the offending object, but before he can say anything, Viggo begins to quietly praise him, and, with both thumbs, massage his jaw muscles. “That was good, Sean, especially the last. See… you can do it… be still for me… if you set your mind to it. Someday, baby, I’m going to fuck you so hard when you’ve got one of those stuck in your mouth.” He can’t help but smile when the green eyes fly up to him, widened, shocked.

“I might only ever need it once… but to control your breathing in that way, your very breath…It’s fucking killer. It will be for you, too, when it happens.” Viggo drags the other man’s hand to his crotch. “Yeah, I’m a control freak… See what it does to me?” Then, unerringly, he cups Sean’s hardened groin.

Sean squirms at being discovered and looks away.

“See what it does to you?” Viggo whispers just as quietly as he can. After a small breathless moment, he sits back. “Sean, look at me.”

When the startling gaze skewers him once more, he says… “He has blue eyes.” He can see exactly what Sean is thinking. ‘Thanks, but that’s all?’ and, ‘But I was such a good boy for him.’

Which is exactly as it should be.

Fin.


End file.
